<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sing To Me Children Of The Sea by PredictableDisaster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24066052">Sing To Me Children Of The Sea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PredictableDisaster/pseuds/PredictableDisaster'>PredictableDisaster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Gen, M/M, MerMay, Other, Past Jake English/Dirk Strider, Pirate AU, also kan kark and callie are mythical sea creatures, but like very minor, the egbert-harley-crockers are also there</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:21:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24066052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PredictableDisaster/pseuds/PredictableDisaster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sea calls to them. She has called to them since they were children. They will answer her.</p>
<p>Always, </p>
<p>always, </p>
<p>always.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Calliope/Roxy Lalonde, Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sing To Me Children Of The Sea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is my bullshit attempt at mermay cause i wanted to write a pirate au for the strilondes</p>
<p>i'm gonna shove in some art too cause remember i am an artist first and foremost</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Every sailor has a song to sing to those willing to listen.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There are many stories of the Sea whispered by sailors from all corners of the world, voices filled with unshakable fear and overflowing reverence. They spoke of creatures acting as caretakers of the Sea, caring for any soul that would drift into their homes until they could stand on their own. There are stories of animals who would peel off their skin and walk among man, and should they lose their skin they would be bound to land and long painfully for the Sea. Sailors even swear true to the presence of a ferryman for the dead, a gaunt figure whom takes souls that perish in the Sea and guide them to their final resting place in the Deep.</p><p>These were the kinds of tales everyone knew. Your mother would sing songs of them as she works on chores and to help you drift into sleep at night. Your father would reenact tales with you as you both play during his free times. Your grandparents would tell them to you with a hint of nostalgia, the stories either being theirs or has been passed from so many lips no one knows who had started it. Everyone knew them, and so very few of them entertained the idea of them being fiction.</p><p>So many were driven to the Sea's arms because of these stories. They burned with curiosity and were adamant in seeing these tales come to life with their very eyes, treasure hardly even coming second as a reason to venture out. Many come back with tales exaggerating whatever encounter they claimed they had; sometimes even fibbing of their ability to bring some of these creatures down. There was the promise of not only adventure but the chance to learn and be part of unknown world these tales lived in. They craved being one with the stories, having their names be sung through generations to come.</p><p>The sea calls to everyone and only those with a heart for adventure and a mind open to experiences will live to tell the tale.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is just an intro, i'll shove the actual first chapter soon. i just gotta freakin figure out how to write dirk</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>